De noches lluviosas y amigos mojados
by shameblack
Summary: Prompt del Kink Meme: [3x04] SPOILERS: Esa escena después de que Isaac llegara a casa de Scott empapado.


**Autor: Shameblack**

**Título: De noches lluviosas y amigos mojados**

**Fandom: Teen Wolf**

**Pairing: Isaac/Scott**

**Resumen: Prompt del kink meme. Esa escena después de que llega Isaac empapado a casa de Scott**

**Genero: Friendship/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/¿?  
**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo a Jeff Davis. **

* * *

**De noches lluviosas y amigos mojados**

Scott regresa de la cocina con un plato lleno de frituras y dos vasos con agua. Todo lo pone en la mesita de enfrente, mientras se sienta junto a Isaac a ver la televisión. No han dicho mucho desde que Lahey se presentó a su habitación mojado y con los ojos tan rotos como el mismo muchacho. Después de que Isaac le contara lo sucedido Scott le dijo que se bañara y que se podía quedar, que no se preocupara.

Isaac lo hizo, se lavó el cuerpo y se enjuagó las lágrimas de miedo, de tristeza e impotencia. Se guardó los comentarios hacía sí mismo y se limitó a dejar de pensar, a solo respirar para calmarse, para no mirar cómo todo se le iba abajo.

No recuerda muy bien cómo salió del baño, con ropa que no era la suya y las marcas de las lágrimas aún tenues en sus mejillas. Solo recuerda a Sott y su voz, diciéndole que se quedara el tiempo que necesitara. Solo puede repetir las palabras y esa sonrisa tranquila que en su momento McCall le dio.

Aún no tiene muy claro cómo es que terminaron viendo esa serie de vaqueros, ni tampoco cómo llegó al sofá, pero ahora solo puede pedirse –ordenarse- en concentrarse en esto, en Scott, en su casa, en que sigue respirando. Porque volver a atrás solo le rompería más, porque Derek y su voz, sus gritos y su padre en él le provocan escalofríos y esas ganas enormes de llorar, de gritar y hacerse pequeño, esconderse para siempre.

Se concentra en las pequeñas cosas buenas en su vida justo ahora, como que su corazón sigue latiendo y el de Scott a su lado también.

― Isaac ― y por encima del murmullo de su cabeza, de sus llantos ahogados y los gritos de fantasmas a su espalda, la voz de Scott se hace paso y lo vuelve a traer, más cerca, más fijo.

Lahey solo puede voltear la mirada con pena, porque aún se siente un intruso en casa de su amigo. Se siente un vagabundo, alguien sin rumbo. Solo puede tratar de pedirle perdón y darle las gracias a Scott con la mirada, porque no sabe qué más hacer. Nunca nadie te enseña a sobrellevar ese tipo de situaciones.

Pero Scott es alivio en una tormenta, es luz en su oscuridad, y cuando le dice que todo va a estar bien, cuando aprieta su hombro y le sonríe serio pero seguro, con esa confianza y esa lealtad, Isaac solo puede creerle, asentir y sentir su pecho un poco más relajado. Solo puede pensar en que confía ciegamente en Scott, en que ahora que no tiene rumbo McCall será su guía. Que no va a dejar que se hunda.

Tantos sentimientos en su pecho y en su mente. Su corazón latiendo fuerte, ruidoso pero agradecido. Toda la tensión, las ganas de gritar y de correr hacia algún sitio, aunque no haya lugar alguno al cuál escapar. Todo eso de repente se ve colapsado por Scott y su sonrisa, sus promesas que no están vacías y que son firmes, de hierro. Isaac que se siente seguro, que se siente agradecido y un mar de cosas más. Siente que esa mano podría apretar de más, que ahora tiene la necesidad de decir todo lo que antes no se atrevía, lo que desde hace un tiempo fue formándose.

Siente que todo puede volver a suceder, que no todo es tan malo. Sin embargo sabe que lo ha vuelto a estropear, porque sus labios se encuentran tocando los de Scott, y sus manos agarran con vehemencia –casi desesperación- la camiseta de éste, para no soltarle, para anclarse a algo. Cierra los ojos y aprieta más, siente el contacto de sus bocas para olvidar el de las manos de su padre en su cara, en sus mejillas; para hacer a un lado a Derek y sus gritos, y ese vaso contra su rostro. Piensa que lo ha arruinado todo cuándo solo percibe tensión de parte de Scott, se dice que ha perdido a alguien más, y todo por él, por su culpa.

Pero entonces Scott le corresponde, y le toma un poco más cerca, coloca sus manos en su espalda y le abraza, le mantiene ahí. Isaac rompe el beso y se retuerce contra su amigo, ahoga su llanto en su pecho, hundiendo su nariz, sus ojos, su todo. Se concentra y se obliga a solo escuchar el corazón de Scott y sus palabras de alivio. En creerle cuando le dice que está bien, que lo van a solucionar. Que él siempre va a estar a su lado.

Cuando se separa de Scott y lo ve a los ojos, vuelve a ser recibido por esa sonrisa amable, gentil. Siente sus dedos enroscarse en la mano de McCall, y se obliga a ver ahí, la unión. A verla para creerla, para saberla.

― Lo siento ― dice con las lágrimas arrejuntándose en sus ojos, estando en el filo del acantilado. Suspira fuerte y se obliga a mirar a Scott, a que se dé cuenta que esa disculpa es sincera.

― Está bien ― sonrisa toda amabilidad y gentileza marca McCall. Todo desvaneciéndose poco a poco, como si con esa sola mueca ya nada estuviera mal. De repente comprende porqué Allison se enamoró de Scott, y porqué él podría hacerlo también.

― Lo siento ― repite, tragándose los mil nudos en su garganta, apartando el recuerdo de los golpes, gritos y congeladores en el sótano. Quiere disculparse con Scott porque aún con toda la mierda encima, es él quien le reconforta, quien le sonríe sincero y le recibe en su casa una noche lluviosa, después de que Derek lo ha corrido, que lo ha agredido.

Es Scott quien deja que le vuelva a besar, quien le abraza y a cada disculpa contesta un _"Está bien"._ Que le diga que también le quiere cuando ni siquiera Isaac se ha dado cuenta que lo ha dicho. Es Scott ese mejor amigo que sabe jamás le va a abandonar.

Entonces, ya no necesita ordenarse en poner atención a Scott, o a sus sonrisas o a su corazón, porque lo hace sin darse cuenta. Ya no tiene que obligar a los recuerdos a desaparecer, porque ya no se cruzan en su mente. Ya no tiene que callarse, porque ya nadie habla en su cabeza. Ya no tiene que buscar rumbo, porque lo ha encontrado en Scott.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, vi el prompt y me dieron bastantes ganas de escribir esta escena, aunque sea corta. Soy partidaria del Scisaac, así que bueno, esto lo confirma. Perdón por cualquier error de ortografía, gramática o sintaxis. Espero que les haya gustado:)**

**Gracias por leer, y cualquier duda, mentada de madre, explicación, agradecimiento, crítica o cita para cenar, será bienvenida en un review:)**

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
